The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a read only memory (ROM) on a main carrier member which is installed in a paging receiver, for example. More particularly, it relates to an improvement in the structure of a structure for mounting a ROM on a printed circuit board.
A ROM structure; of the kind described herein generally includes an open-top box-like casing. A main carrier member (such as a printer circuit board) is installed in the casing. A ROM structural member is provided on the that surface of the main carrier member which faces the interior of the casing. A cover member is provided for closing the open top of the casing. A problem with such a prior art ROM structure is that when one desires to remove a ROM to inspect it, to rewrite its contents and for other purposes, he or she has to remove the main carrier member from the casing. Then the ROM which is disposed within the casing is removed, resulting in many troublesome manipulations. Moreover, a main carrier member built in a paging receiver and the like is usually loaded not only with a ROM but also with other various kinds of electrical parts in a dense configuration. In such a condition, a force may be carelessly applied to the carrier member during a removal of the carrier member from the casing. That force might bend the carrier member to cause the electrical parts to interfere with each other and perhaps damage other precision parts. For these reasons, there has been a keenly demanded ROM structure which allows a ROM to be removed without the need for removing a main carrier member.